Millions of people collect their photo memories in photo albums having two sided photo album pages. The photographic film initially may be taken to a photo store for developing. After picking up the developed film, arrangement of the photos on the album pages may require cutting, arranging and pasting or otherwise adhering the photos to the two-sided album pages. This process may be so labor intensive that many people simply collect their photographs in a shoebox with the best of intentions of creating a photo album, but do not find the time to create the finished album.
In the last few years, digital photographs have become quite common. These photographs may be developed on readily available printers, such as inkjet printers, instead of requiring development of a roll of film at a photo-developing store. However, these digital photographs may still need to be cut, arranged and adhered to the two sides of a double-sided album page. These inkjet developed photographs may be susceptible to water and other types of damage so that in addition to the labor of cutting, arranging and adhering of the photos to the album page, a protective covering may be required to be adhered to the page to protect the photographs.
A printing mechanism comprises a print engine that prints an image on a first side of a photographic print media, a laminator that laminates the first side of said photographic print media having said image printed thereon, and a duplexer that returns said photographic print media to said print engine for printing on a second side of said photographic print media.